hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakurako Sanjo (anime)
was a student at Eitoku Academy. She had a crush on Tsukasa Domyoji, whom called her ugly as a child. Sakurako decided to become beautiful, using plastic surgery to do so. She returned to Eitoku at sixteen to get revenge on the F4. In the process, she befriended Tsukushi Makino and betrayed her. Biography Early life In kindergarten at Eitoku Academy, Sakurako revealed that she had a crush on Tsukasa Domyoji to two friends. They then immediately told him. Sakurako was left traumatized when he called her "ugly." A year later, Sakurako left Eitoku after her father received a job transfer to Germany, where she met her childhood friend Thomas. Her parents passed away in a plane crash when she was a preteen. From then on, she lived with her grandparents and lived off her inheritance.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers She also used part of it for plastic surgery. High school She returned to Japan, where she re-enrolled as a first year at Eitoku's high school. Sakurako swore to get revenge on the F4. However, after seeing Tsukasa again, she realized that she still loved him.Episode 22: "A Bewildering First Date!," Boys Over Flowers She became jealous of Tsukushi Makino, whom was getting close to Tsukasa and the F4 despite her "average looks." Sakurako decided to take advantage of her. Meeting Tsukushi ]] Sakurako first talked to Tsukushi at Shizuka Todo's birthday party. There she was being hounded by a drunk producer. When he touched Sakurako's butt, she ran over to Tsukushi and asked for her help. She obliged, hitting and kicking several times. Sakurako thanked her, before running off once the F4 arrived.Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers Several days later, she approached Tsukushi after school. She thanked for helping her at the party and congratulated her on dating Tsukasa. Yuriko Asai and her friends walked up at that moment. They took an instant dislike to Sakurako and dragged Tsukushi away. The following day, Sakurako approached Tsukushi again after school. She then invited her over to her house. Sakurako briefly lost her cool, when Tsukushi attempted to look at her photo album. She was able to cover her overreaction thanks to Thomas' arrival. Once Thomas left, Sakurako asked Tsukushi if she would help her with her "boy phobia." Tsukushi's solution was to introduce her to the F4. Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka were particularly taken with her cuteness. She played up the innocent virgin act. The next day, she went clubbing. There she was confronted by a group of girls about stealing one of their boyfriends. Sakurako easily held her own against the girls. The next day, Sakurako told Tsukushi that she loved Tsukasa, leading her to finally admit that they were not dating The next day, she posted the photos she had taken of Tsukushi and Thomas around school. Tsukushi visited her house that night and learned Sakurako was the perpetrator. She told Tsukushi "Just get lost, you ugly waste!" Tsukushi called her "twisted and deformed" before leaving. Sakurako cried, saying "I'll never forgive her or the F4!"Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the school launched an attack on Tsukushi. When Tsukasa tried to stop them, Sakurako showed him the photos of Tsukushi and Thomas. Shocked, he walked away with Sakurako following close behind. She then brought him to her house, where she opened up to him about her parents. Sakurako confessed that she loved him and embraced him. He rejected her advances after remembering Tsukushi and left to go help her.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers Later, Sakurako cried and told her grandmother that she felt that she had "nothing." The next day, a photo album was brought to school by Yuriko Asai, exposing Sakurako's old face. She was then mercilessly talked about by everyone. A day later, Yuriko and her friends were harassing Sakurako. Tsukushi stepped in and took up for her. She told her that she had not forgiven her yet. Sakurako said "I'm sorry" several times to her while crying.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers Pursuing Tsukasa Later, Sakurako thanked Tsukushi for standing up for her. She admitted that she admired Tsukushi's attitude though it made her feel "inferior." Sakurako then declared that she had not yet given up on Tsukasa, feeling that he would eventually pick her because of her looks. As she walked away, she said "You were just with Hanazawa, right?" Tsukushi blushed, confirming her statement.Episode 19: "Be Still My Beating Heart," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Sakurako went sailing on Kazuya Aoike's boat after learning that Tsukushi and the F4 went to Tsukasa's island. The journey took two whole days. She hugged Tsukasa as soon as they arrived on the beach.Episode 20: "Night of Betrayal," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, Sakurako went back to Tokyo on Tsukasa's jet. When Tsukushi returned to school a couple days later, she confronted her about betraying Tsukasa for Rui Hanazawa. Sakurako then told her "Stay out of my way," referring to her pursuing Tsukasa.Episode 21: "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss," Boys Over Flowers That weekend, Sakurako followed Tsukasa around for a day which annoyed him. He criticized her for acting so "girly," saying "Girls like you give me the creeps." Sakurako then told him that she would start acting like Tsukushi, which made him angry. A couple hours later, she was still following him when he told her to "Go home." Sakurako confessed her feelings to him, also revealing their shared past. Tsukasa said "When I look at you, I feel like I'm looking at myself." He then told her that she should always be her "natural" self and laughed at her response. Sakurako happily accepted when Tsukasa invited her to his house. She then noticed Tsukushi staring nearby and smirked at her shocked face. Shortly later, his sister Tsubaki Domyoji arrived. Sakurako introduced herself with a bright attitude. After having tea together, Tsukasa and his sister saw her off at the door.Episode 23: "The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance She was known for being cute, quickly gaining recognition around the school for it. Sakurako attained her looks through plastic surgery. As a child, she was described as ugly. Tsukasa later said "I think her original face had more character." Personality and traits Sakurako was described as "cheerful and energetic" when she was a child. She was later deeply affected by the F4 calling her ugly, giving her a warped view of the world. She set out to become beautiful, believing the world would be at her feet then. After betraying Tsukushi, Sakurako realized that she was wrong and confided in her grandmother that she had nothing. Behind the scenes *Rumi Shishido voices Sakurako in the anime. She was credited as Mikako Sakurada, which was a tribute to her first voice role in Gokinjo Monogatari. Appearance }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Sanjo family